Only You
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Shuichi feels the need to express to his lover how much he loves him. A baby however, was not in his plans. So much for Riku being the only kid. i forgot about Riku, and had to work him in. Sorry if it makes no sense now. Shuichi has 2 personalities!


Lucy: Okay, this one-shot was written the same day and class as 'Nightmares and Fluff'. Still running off Snickers and Pepsi! Now! To the disclaimer!

Tohma: Lucy-Chan doesn't own Gravitation. We belong to Maki Murakami-sensei! So now, I Tohma Seguchi present you with this story! By Lucy Fur of N-G!

Lucy: Tohma…-_- I am not making any munny off of this. It is purely fan made and fanned based. Oh and Tohma-kun,

Tohma: Yes, Lucy-Chan?

Lucy: *Takes a deep breath* I DO NOT WORK FOR N-G! If anyone wants or feels the needs to sue me, they will not get much, I'm a poor girl working as a waitress with her best friends at SMRKA'S Dairy Snack in Medford Oklahoma, with a 5 dollar an hour salary. Thank-you for listening to my rant!

Summary: Shuichi feels the need to express to his lover how much he loves him. A baby however, was not in his plans. So much for Riku being the only kid.

XxX

Only You

XxX

"Hey Yuki, what are we gonna do? We have Riku now, and he's getting older. We need a bigger home. Riku is 8 but, he's a troublemaker." Shuichi Shindou, world renowned singer of the popular J-Pop band Bad Luck, looked over to his lover of 7 years, explaining their current housing situation.

Eiri Yuki-Uesagi, popular romance novelist looked up from the manuscript he was futilely trying to proofread, to his boyfriend, and then to their son, 8 year old Riku Kitazawa, before blinking, shrugging his shoulders, and looking back down at his manuscript.

"I don't know."

"Yuki! You lazy bum! Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!" Shuichi yelled running to their bedroom to change.

Eiri smiled as he heard the tell-tale sounds of his lover crashing around trying to get ready for the photo shoot that was to come.

"Baka."

"Dad, what's wrong with momma? He's been really distant, nervous, and really careful of his tummy." Riku pointed out looking at his father with concerned eyes.

"I'm off!" Shuichi said running past the two.

"Idiot. Come home safely!" Eiri called after his frantic lover.

"I will!" Came the loud and quick reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOSPORK!

"I'm here!" Shuichi yelled panting, throwing open the door.

"Good, you're early." Suguru Fujisaki, the keyboardist for the band replied smiling at Shuichi.

"I'm amazed! Has hell frozen over?!" Nakano "Hiro" Hiroshi, guitarist and Shuichi's best friend, asked his head appearing from behind the couch Suguru was on.

"No…what are you doing?" Shuichi asked noticing Hiro was squirming abit. Upon closer inspection, Shuichi saw that they had tied their manager, the gun-toting American, K, up and duck taped his mouth.

"Guys, I need to talk to you three. Before the others come in." Shuichi said his eyes becoming almost blood red. (I)

"Shu? Is this Shu…or Crim?" Hiro asked.

"Crim? Hiro, what's going on?" K asked standing up (II).

"What do you think knucklehead?!" Shuichi yelled bearing his first at Hiro.

"Right! Sorry! So what's up?"

"Babies." Shuichi said his voice flat.

"Huh?" Came Fujisaki's intelligent reply.

"Babies? What babies?" K asked looking from Hiro to the Shuichi with blood red crimson eyes Hiro had called Crim.

"B-babies?! Are you sure Crim?!" Hiro asked nervously.

"NO! I'm just fucking around! You moron! Has being in a relationship messed your head up even more!?" Crim asked his deep red eyes flicking from Hiro to K with a knowing smirk.

"You're going to have a baby Shu-Crim!" Hiro yelled.

"Yes you moron! I am!" Crim yelled snarling at Hiro.

"Calm down Crim. Can we have Shu back?" Hiro asked politely.

"Whatever." Crim replied his eyes becoming violet again.

"I don't know what to do Hiro!" Shuichi cried collapsing against the wall.

Hiro walked up slowly to Shuichi; to be sure he wasn't going to lash out again, before kneeling next the pink haired young man.

"What am I gonna do Hiro?! Yuki said he doesn't want kids!" Shuichi exclaimed tears forming in his eyes.

"Relax Shu. Everything will work it's self out. You'll see!" Hiro said trying to comfort the young singer.

"But Hiro, Yuki doesn't want anymore kids! Me n Riku are enough." Shuichi said sniffling.

Suguru and K exchanged glances before walking over to the conversing two.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Right Suguru?" Hiro said smiling.

"Mhm! Yeah, if Yuki says he doesn't want you because of it, then I hate to say it, but, he doesn't deserve you." The youngest of the band mates explained.

"Thanks Fuji-Suguru." Shuichi said using Suguru's first name.

"Well I say, I give you the day off, if! You promise to stop pussy footing around and tell him today!" K said bargaining.

"No. We need to work." Shuichi said shaking his head.

"I don't care. You're going home." K said picking the younger up bridal-style.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd throw you over my shoulder, but, you're gonna be a mommy soon, so I gotta be careful!"

"Shut up K." Shuichi dead-panned at his American manager.

The four trekked to K's car and Shuichi was gently sat in the back seat, Suguru beside him, as Hiro and K climbed into the front seat.

"So, how are you gonna do it?" Hiro asked.

"I'm just going to come right out and tell him." Shuichi explained.

He got out as the car parked in the apartment building parking lot, the others following suite.

"We're not going in your apartment. We're standing out here to be on the look out." K said brandishing his .44 caliber.

Shuichi just looked at him, dead-panned and walked into his apartment.

"Shuichi? You're home already?" Eiri asked looking up from his computer.

Shuichi strode over to the blonde and looked nervous for a moment.

"Eiri, I'm pregnant." He said looking directly into the novelist's eyes.

"Shuichi, are you serious?" Eiri asked shocked.

"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Shuichi replied thinking Eiri was going to throw him out.

Eiri stared at the singer, before a smile broke onto his face. A true smile.

"Well then, I guess you're right and we do need a bigger home. Don't we?" He said opening his arms.

Shuichi smiled brightly, and threw himself into Eiri's arms, crying happily.

"It seems everything turned out good." K said listening to the conversation in the apartment.

"Mhm. I'm happy for them. What you said Suguru, really gave him courage, thanks bro." Hiro said looking down at the slightly shorter, younger keyboardist.

"Mhm. I did it so he would be happy. I think, all along, I was in love with him. But, I'm not anymore. He's my family now. You know? All I really want is for him to be as happy as he can in life. That's all I want for our entire band." Suguru explained looking up at Hiro's shocked face.

The shock faded from Hiro's face and he smiled draping an arm over Suguru's shoulders.

"We all want him to be happy. Thanks for watching out for him."

Hiro walked over to K and began to talk to the older American. Thus not hearing the last part of Suguru's 'speech'.

"You two deserve to be happy too. I hope you are,"

Shuichi opened the door and motioned for the three to come inside with a happy smile. They entered and were completely shocked to see a smiling, slightly exasperated Eiri trying to explain to little Riku what was going on.

"I GIVE UP! ONE OF YOU DO IT!" He yelled after a time, the smile never leaving his face.

The four in question looked to one another, before tearing out the door, an angry and amused Eiri running after them, leaving Riku alone to laugh at his parents and 'uncles' odd yet welcomed strangeness.

~Owari Ja Ne! ~

I. Shuichi in this fic has two personalities, the bubbly Shuichi, and the mean sarcastic determined Crim. It's kinda like Ryuichi when you think about it. He's like all childish, until he gets on stage, then it's almost like he's a totally different person!

II. K untied himself having successfully pushed his lover off of his stomach lol!

Lucy: There you have it! I love how this one turned out! Please review and feed Marluxia, Zexion, Hiro, and Miguel, or flame and feed Axel, Demyx, Tohma, and Brooklynn! Thanks! JA!


End file.
